Love and Rivalry
by Bienniel
Summary: "The Dublin Brawler" Aidan Turner is a pro wrestler with London Pro Wrestling. Amber Reigns is a long time fan of LPW who has recently moved to London from Cornwell and begun training with London Womens Wrestling Alliance a new promotion started up by a former LPW female wrestler who was let go from LPW. What happens when Amber meets Aidan Turner at an LWA open day.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Rivalry**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Amber**

I arrived at training for London Women's Wrestling Alliance, the women's wrestling promotion that had recently begun near where I lived feeling excited. There were only two of us training so far, myself and one other and the trainer was a wrestler too. So that made three wrestlers. We were having an open day with the hope of attracting some more women to our roster the very next day and it was very exciting. The three of us who wrestled were having a triple threat match and it would be my very first match in front of a live audience. We weren't expecting a huge audience but any audience would be good. Soon I was in the ring with Amanda Rose and Maxine and Maxine was teaching us some new holds and getting us to practice what we already knew. We were doing very well for having only been training for four months but we both knew we still had a long long way to go. After a full on training session we discussed the open day the next day and what we were going to do. Besides our triple threat match we'd entertain those who came to see us with doing some of the stuff we'd been doing in training. And people could get in the ring with us for 15 minutes at a cost of $5. We'd teach them some moves and stuff like that. I couldn't hope but wonder if any of the London Pro Wrestling wrestlers would attend. Maxine had once been part of LPW but had been let go. She had started LWWA after that and we hoped we'd go a long way. I still went to LPW's shows as a fan even though I was training for a different promotion. I hadn't told them I was training with LWWA as I wasn't sure they'd be ok with me attending their shows.

 **Aidan**

That same day I had had training with LPW in the morning and during training one of the guys had mentioned he'd heard about a new women's promotion that had started up. I was curious so tuned into the conversation.

"Maxine is the head trainer. There are only a couple of girls training with her so far but they are having an open day tomorrow," Liam Fury said.

It sounded interesting so I decided I might go along. No one else seemed interested but that didn't bother me. I knew most of them weren't friendly with Maxine so I guessed they had no reason to go. I was curious as to what they might be doing so asked where the promotion did their training.

"LWWA train at that sports fighting gym in Islington," Liam said.

I knew where that was so nodded. Thankfully no one asked if I was going to go and the conversation switched to other stuff. As I trained my thoughts drifted to Amber Reigns, my biggest fan. She was someone I always enjoyed catching up with. I had been attracted to her for a long time but hadn't pursued her as she was living too far away. I often wondered what she was doing and wished she would move over to London. Especially as I'd been single for a year after splitting with my most recent partner Sarah. I found myself wondering what she was doing and if she would be at the open day.

 **Amber**

The next day I arrived at the gym we trained at 10.30am. After helping to set up I changed into my brand new ring gear. It was tiger striped and I also had a hooded cloak that I wore. Going over to the mirrors I took a look at myself and could see I looked very professional. Amanda Rose and Maxine joined me. Amanda Rose also had gotten ring gear and she looked amazing too. I did the other girls hair as I was the LWWA hairstylist as well as a wrestler for them. When I was done I spiked my short black and blonde striped hair and when I was done it looked fantastic. By then we had had some people arrive so Amanda Rose and I got in the ring and began doing some demonstrations. Between moves I glanced out at the people watching and did a double take. Aidan was standing with some others watching us.

"Oh my goodness Aidan Turner is here," I whispered to Amanda Rose.

"No way," she said.

"Yes way," I said.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt his shoulder length dark curly hair loose. We finished our demonstrations then got out of the ring.

"Oh man I can't believe I'm going to have to wrestle in front of Aidan Turner later on," I said.

"You'll be fine," Amanda Rose said.

 **Aidan**

I had walked in to see Amber in the ring wrestling with another girl. I did a double take as I couldn't believe it. Amber was training to be a wrestler? This was incredibly cool and it meant she'd moved over to London. She was dressed in tiger striped gear and I couldn't believe how sexy she looked. She was pretty good in the ring but I could tell she still had a long long way to go. After they got out of the ring Maxine told me that they were giving people 15 minutes in the ring for $5.

"I've got $5," I said, getting my wallet out, "Do I get to choose who I go in the ring with?" I asked.

"Sure," Maxine said.

"In that case I'll choose Amber," I said.

"She's Taika," Maxine said.

"Awesome name," I said.

"Hey Taika," Maxine called out.

She looked up and headed in our direction. I smiled and watched her walk over to us hoping she'd be happy to get in the ring with me. I knew she liked me which was one reason I'd chosen her to get into the ring with.

 **Amber**

I went over to Maxine who told me Aidan had paid $5 for 15 minutes in the ring with one of us and had picked me. I shook my head feeling too embarrassed to get in the ring with him.

"You're too good. You'll make me look bad," I said.

"Aww come on Taika it will be fun," Aidan said.

I kept shaking my head and couldn't look him in the eyes. In the end I finally gave in and we headed to the ring. Aidan had taken his shoes off and left them by the mats.

"I'll let you throw me round," Aidan said.

He asked me what throws I knew and after I told him we worked out what we would do. To my surprise it was fun and he bumped around the ring for me. I couldn't believe I was actually wrestling with "The Dublin Brawler" Aidan Turner but it felt pretty damn good. I hoped it was being recorded as I wanted to see how we'd done. To finish our session Aidan let me hip toss him then pin him. After I got up I helped Aidan to his feet then we hugged and got out of the ring. Maxine re-joined us and we all talked for a bit until Amanda Rose and I needed to do some more demonstrations. I was very aware of Aidan watching me again but focused on what I was doing. The last thing I wanted to do was stuff a move up in front of him. Finally we could take a break again and getting out of the ring I went and had a drink.

 **Aidan**

I watched the demonstrations my focus on Amber and really enjoyed them. She seemed to be enjoying herself in the ring and that was always good. I had enjoyed our 15 minutes in the ring even though she'd thrown me all over the place. I'd definitely have a few bumps and bruises but it was worth it. I hoped we'd get to work together again in the future and decided to ask Maxine if I could help out at training. Feeling a bit hungry I went outside and bought a sausage then bought a raffle ticket. I had heard that the girls were fundraising to go to Scotland the following weekend to Premiere British Wrestling's training camp. It would be an amazing experience and I was hoping to go up and appear on PBW's show that weekend as LPW had a working agreement with them. If I could get booked I was seriously considering offering Amber a ride up to Scotland. It would be great to spend time with her and I could see if she'd be interested in trying things out with me. Then Maxine and Amber got in the ring and did some more demonstrations. I watched only having eyes for Amber. At the end of the demonstrations I chatted with the people around me. There were a few LPW fans there so I talked to them too. One of our refs had come along as a fan so I said hi to him too. He seemed to be surprised to see me and vice versa. He thought it was cool that Amber was wrestling and seemed surprised she hadn't decided to train with LPW.

"Maybe she didn't feel comfortable training with us. I mean you know not everyone appreciates her support," I said.

 **Amber**

I could see Aidan talking to Lance Roberts who was one of LPW's refs and had come along to see what we did and headed in their direction to say hello to Lance.

"You're amazing up there. You should be wrestling for LPW," Lance said.

"I don't think they'd want me," I said.

"I would," Aidan said.

I blushed at that as I knew that Aidan didn't just mean as in wrestling for LPW.

Lance grinned at Aidan and he grinned back.

"Hey when were you going to tell me you'd moved over here?" Aidan asked me.

"I've been wanting to but it's been impossible to talk to you after shows as you take forever to come out," I said.

"I know. It's because we have promos to film," Aidan said.

"I gathered as much and I understand," I said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Aidan asked me.

"If you mean as in a boyfriend no I'm not," I said.

I was really hoping he was asking me that because he was interested in me. I'd been attracted to him for a long time and had always wanted to be his girlfriend.

"In that case would you like to have dinner with me after this is finished?" Aidan asked.

Oh my goodness this was a dream come true.

"Someone's really happy," I heard Lance saying.

"I'd love to," I whispered, trying to control my excitement.

 **Aidan**

I was ecstatic that she'd said yes to my asking her out. It was going to be a GREAT evening and I couldn't wait. Amber had to go and get ready for the triple threat match and after she'd gone I suddenly wondered if I would be allowed to manage her. So I went and found Maxine and asked her.

"That would be fantastic," Maxine said.

So I joined the girls and we worked out what I would do. Amber beamed when I told her I was going to manage her. When we did our entrance we walked out together and posed. Then taking Amber's hand I spun her into my arms then smirking at the people watching, dropped my head, meeting Amber's lips with mine. Her eyes went huge as she hadn't been expecting me to kiss her but she kissed back. When we came up for air I noticed a few surprised expressions on the faces of the LPW fans that were there.

"Pretend you're my girlfriend," I whispered to Amber, sliding my arm around her waist.

She snuggled into me and smiled as we approached the ring. I got on the apron and sat on the ropes holding them open for Amber who stepped through them then posed. As Amanda Rose was doing her entrance I slipped Amber's cloak off her shoulders then standing behind Amber massaged her shoulders.

 **Amber**

I had been completely shocked when Aidan kissed me but had played along with it. His kiss was amazing and I was quite happy to pretend to be his girlfriend. I was really enjoying Aidan massaging my shoulders as it felt fantastic. Finally the others were in the ring and Aidan went and stood on the floor by the ring. The three of us circled each other after the bell ring and soon the match was under way. I was aware of Aidan calling out encouragement to me as I wrestled and then he'd grabbed Amanda Rose's legs and tripped her. He also pulled the ropes down causing Maxine to fall out of the ring and attacked Amanda Rose while I distracted the ref. In the end Amanda Rose pinned Maxine meaning I lost as well. I left the ring looking annoyed. Maxine decided to draw the raffle before everyone left and to my surprise Aidan won it. He collected his prize and then people slowly left. I had to help pack up and Aidan offered to lend a hand also which Maxine accepted. Once I was able to go Aidan and I headed outside.

"Did you drive here?" Aidan asked.

"Nah, I was dropped off by a friend. I'm supposed to text her to tell her I'm ready to be picked up," I said.

 **Aidan**

"I'll run you home. Then we can go and have dinner," Aidan said.

Amber nodded and I watched as she sent a text to her friend to let her know she didn't need picking up. I was really looking forward to having dinner with her. Once we were on our way to Amber's we chatted. She was going to shower and change before we went out and to be honest I needed to change too. She had told me her address and she lived in Greenwich not far from Kidbrooke Secondary School as she was the school librarian there. We were talking about wrestling and training and Amber was telling me about what she had learnt so far.

"You're doing fantastically well even though you've only been training for a short time," I said.

"Thanks," Amber said.

"I was totally shocked when I walked in and saw you in the ring wrestling. I had no clue that you started training. I still can't believe you're one of us now," I said.

"I was hoping you'd like it that I was training," Amber said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Finally we reached her place and I walked her to the door.

"I'm going to shoot home and change into something more suitable for dinner then come back," I said.

"See you soon," Amber said.

I hugged her than headed back to my car.

 **Amber**

I went in the shower feeling super excited about having dinner with Aidan. It didn't take long to shower and I quickly dressed, did my hair and put a bit of make up on. I wasn't sure where we were going to have dinner so wore a short dress with a jacket on top. High heels and a little jewellery completed my look.

"You look great. What's the occasion?" my flatmate Aimee said.

"Thanks. I've got a date tonight," I said.

"Wow who's the lucky guy?" Aimee asked.

"His name is Aidan, Aid for short," I told her.

"Not that guy from LPW you're always on about?" Aimee said.

"Yes it's him," I said.

"Can I meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

A knock at the door 20 minutes later signalled that he'd arrived back at mine. Going to the door I opened it and smiled at Aidan. He looked GREAT in his boot cut jeans and a dress shirt; his long dark curly hair loose. I introduced Aidan to Aimee and then we were off.

"Where are we going to?" I asked.

Aidan told me the name of the restaurant

"That sounds nice," I said.

 **Aidan**

We drove into central London. There I parked the car and we walked to the restaurant. After ordering our meals we sat at a table to wait.

"So I hear you're off to the PBW training camp next weekend," I said.

"I sure am. I can't wait," Amber said.

"I'm hoping to get booked at the show on the Sunday night. If I am booked I'll be coming up and I was wondering how you're travelling up there," I said.

"We are driving up," Amber said.

"In that case I was wondering, if I can get on the PBW show would you like to travel in my car with me?" Aidan asked.

"I would LOVE to," Amber said.

She looked really excited and happy and I really hoped that I did get booked. I'd hate to let her down.

"What will you do while the training school is on," Amber asked me.

"Don't know, watch your class maybe?" I said.

Amber blushed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Amber**

I wasn't at all sure if I wanted Aidan watching me training. What if I screwed up in front of him? It would be very embarrassing. It would be fun to travel to Greenock and back with Aidan though and we would be able to get to know each other even better.

"When will you know if you're booked on the show?" I asked.

"I will ring Ross tomorrow," Aidan told me.

Our food arrived then and we tucked in hungrily.

"You know I was really surprised you kissed me earlier. But I liked it. A lot," I said.

"Me too," Aidan said.

"It would be neat if we could work together regularly wrestling wise. But I don't see how we can as we are in different promotions," I said.

"Yeah and it sucks. But I don't see why I can't manage you if you guys are booked on a show and I'm booked to wrestle there too," Aidan said.

"Would LPW be ok with it?" I asked.

"They'd have to be if you guys have a working arrangement with them like we do," Aidan said.

He smiled at me and took my hands in his.

"I've had a really good time with you today and this evening. I really hope we can see each other regularly," Aidan said.

 **Aidan**

Amber smiled at me

"I feel the same," she said.

Our food arrived then and we tucked in. I was concerned that IPW might tell us we weren't allowed to have anything to do with London Women's Wrestling Alliance. If they did it would make it very awkward being Amber's boyfriend. I didn't think they'd be happy about us dating if that was the case. But I knew they couldn't stop us working together if both promotions had a working arrangement with BPW. If LPW didn't want us to have anything to do with LWWA I would have to obey the ruling and not go to their shows. But I would just keep quiet about Amber and I dating as what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I really felt it should be my decision as to whom I dated.

"I forgot to say earlier I LOVE your gear. How did you come up with your name and gimmick?" I asked Amber.

"I'm from New Zealand originally and Taika is Maori for Tiger or Tigress so Tigress in my case and the tiger gimmick and music go with my name," she said.

When we were done eating we went back to my place where we talked.

"I can't wait to perform in my first live show in front of a real live audience. I mean a proper audience not just the small audience we had today," Amber said.

"You'll love it, I promise," I said.

 **Amber**

When it grew late Aidan took me back to my place. I'd had an amazing time with him and couldn't wait to find out if he'd be coming up to Greenock the next weekend. The next evening I was relaxing at home when Aidan called me.

"Guess what! I'm booked on PBW's show next weekend," Aidan said.

"Who are you wrestling?" I asked.

"Kenny Williams," Aidan said.

"Wow cool," I said.

"And I've asked for you to manage me," Aidan said.

"Awesome," I said.

I was super excited to be able to appear in front of a live crowd even if I wouldn't actually be wrestling. I hoped the week wouldn't drag as I knew I couldn't wait for the next weekend. It was going to be awesome to be able to learn so much at the training camp. Over that week I prepared for the camp and on the Friday when Maxine called to confirm travelling arrangements I broke the news to her.

"I've made other arrangements to get to Greenock," I said.

"How are you travelling up?" she asked.

"Aidan. He's in the PBW show and he's invited me to travel up with him," I said.

"Wowsers girl he must really like you then," Maxine said.

"I think he does," I said.

 **Aidan**

The next morning I was up early as it was a long drive up to Greenock. To my annoyance Vinny Storm had also been booked on the PBW show and had asked if he could drive up with me to save petrol. I had agreed as he had a fair point and hoped that Amber wouldn't mind. He didn't even know Amber was training to be a wrestler so would be finding out. He was driving to mine from his place in London and leaving his car there while we were in Greenock. I had breakfast then did my last minute packing and loaded my car then waited for Vinny. When he arrived I added his luggage to the boot of my car and then we were off.

"We've a stop to make before we head out of London," I said to Vinny.

"Someone else coming up to Greenock as well huh?" Vinny said.

"Yes. Amber is training with that new promotion LWWA and they are attending the training weekend. I offered her a ride up if I was going which I am," I said.

"She's one of us now?" Vinny asked.

"Yes as in she's a wrestler but no as in she's not part of LPW," I said.

"Is she any good?" Vinny asked.

"She's doing extremely well for having only been training a few months," I said.

"I look forward to seeing what she can do," Vinny said.

 **Amber**

I was ready to go when Aidan pulled into my driveway. I grabbed my bags and saying goodbye to my flatmate headed out the door. When I reached Aidan's car I saw Vinny in the front seat and immediately wondered what was going on and felt somewhat uncomfortable. This wasn't what I'd expected after all and I wasn't sure how comfortable I would be with Vinny being with us. Aidan had gotten out of the car and he must have seen the expression on my face.

"I'm sorry about this but Vinny got booked as well on the PBW show and he asked if we could carpool. I'm as unhappy as you are about things but it made sense that he come with us. Please don't be upset, you'll be fine I promise," Aidan said.

I nodded but I wasn't convinced. Together Aidan and I loaded my bags into the boot and then I got in the back behind Aidan. Vinny and I said hello to each other and then we lapsed into silence as we drove out of the city. It became quickly obvious how awkward it was going to be as I knew there were things Aidan and I had wanted to talk about and now couldn't since Vinny was there. To my relief they included me in the conversation and Vinny didn't seem to mind me being with them.

 **Aidan**

Soon the three of us were chatting and I could tell that Amber had relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. Vinny was interested to hear about Amber's training up to that point in time and what her goals were wrestling wise. Amber had been training for four months and had already learnt quite a few moves, throws and holds. Her character as I already knew was a heel and like me she had a cocky, arrogant gimmick but when it came down to it she was a coward. It would be a full on weekend for Amber but she was looking forward to it. Vinny and I weren't going to be participating in the training camp but we had been told we could watch the classes if we wanted. We were going to stay with some of the PBW wrestlers and Amber was staying with the other LWWA girls at Carmel's place. Carmel was one of the PBW female roster members. Our first stop was to eat lunch. When we got out of my car, I smiled at Amber and even though Vinny was there slipped my hand into hers.

"Oh so that's why you offered Amber a ride up to Greenock. I should have guessed it was something like this," Vinny said.

He grinned at us both and when we'd ordered and gotten our food sat several booths over from us.

 **Amber**

It was great to get some privacy with Aidan.

"I'm having a great time with you. Even though Vinny is along for the ride," I said.

"Same here," Aidan said.

"Did Vin not know that you were keen on me before today?" I asked.

"No he didn't," Aidan said, "He also didn't know that you're a wrestler," he ended.

"Well I guess he's been smartened up now," I said.

"Yeah. His being with us means I haven't been able to talk to you about what I had wanted to," Aidan said.

"And that being?" I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you Amber. This isn't just a crush it's more than that. I think I'm in love with you," Aidan said.

I smiled as I liked what I was hearing.

"I love you too," I found myself saying.

"Ooh Amber and Aidan up the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," Vinny said, his head popping up over the booth.

"Buzz off Vin," Aidan said.

Unfortunately the damage was done as the moment had been spoilt. We finished eating in silence and I could tell that Aidan was really brassed off at Vinny.

 **Aidan**

I was really cross with Vinny as he'd totally ruined the moment. And he didn't seem to realize it. We decided to get back on the road so dumping our rubbish in the bins met back out at the car after we'd visited the facilities there. To my surprise Vinny decided he'd go in the back for the next leg of the trip so Amber got in the front and Vinny in the back. Once we were back on the road we chatted again and sang along to the CD's I had in the car.

"So are you guys an item now?" Vinny asked.

"That's what we were talking about when you very kindly ruined the moment," I said.

"Whoops. My bad," Vinny said, grinning.

I shot him a look and he grinned again.

"Were you going to kiss her?" Vinny asked.

"Maybe" I said.

"You should go for it with Amber," Vinny said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do idiot," I said.

"This is good. I'm gonna have to tell the others," Vinny said.

"Don't you dare," I said.

But he was already typing away on his phone.

"Aidan has a new girlfriend," Vinny said as he typed, "And Send," he said as he touched the send button.

"Bastard," I said.

 **Amber**

I wasn't surprised that Vinny was giving Aidan such a hard time about his interest in me. I knew they were good mates both in and out of the ring and that Vinny must have been chuffed that Aidan was happy again. When I'd moved to Greenwich 5 months earlier Aidan had still been seeing his ex-partner Sarah and I didn't hold out any hope that things would change any time soon. But to my surprise I'd found out he was single again a month after I'd moved. I'd secretly hoped that I now had a chance with him now that I was in Greenwich. And it seemed I did. Aidan and I started singing along to the CD Aidan had put in and soon Vinny was singing along too. We didn't stop again until we reached our next stop where we stretched our legs and had some afternoon tea. Vinny told us he was going to go for a walk to stretch his legs and after he'd disappeared Aidan smiled at me.

"I think he's trying to give us some privacy as he knows he screwed up earlier. I don't know if he realized it straight away but he has now," Aidan said.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked to a nearby coffee bar and bought some savouries and drinks.

"As I was saying earlier I think I'm in love with you. And I'm really hoping we can try things out. You and me. What do you say? Will you be my girl?" Aidan asked.

"I would love to. I've been attracted to you both physically and your personality for a long time. I've been hoping you'd ask me that," I said.

 **Aidan**

Finally I'd asked Amber what I'd wanted to ask her for a long long time. And she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. As we continued to eat I reached out and took her hand in mine. Amber squeezed it and smiled at me. When we were done eating we headed back to the car my arm around Amber's waist. When we got to the car Vinny wasn't back so we stood by the car to wait.

"We might as well take advantage of this," I said, sliding my arms around Amber's waist.

"Mmm lets," Amber said, leaning close to me.

Our lips were inches apart and I closed the gap brushing her lips with mine. She responded to my kiss and soon our kiss had deepened, the feelings we'd suppressed for so long pouring out.

"Eww get a room," Vinny's voice broke into our kiss. We drew apart and glared at him in mock anger.

"Ready to get going Vin?" I asked.

"Yeah," Vinny said.

He smiled at me.

"So you're trying things out I guess. I'm sorry I spoilt the moment when we had lunch. I was a dick. Forgive me?" Vin said.

"Of course," I said.

I was too happy to be upset with him.

 **Amber**

I was riding in the back again as it as Vinny's turn to be in the front. We made good progress south and eventually reached Greenock at 4pm. When we arrived at Carmel's place Aidan unloaded my bags and carried them inside for me. As he and Vinny had to carry on to where they were staying Aidan smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe," he said.

We hugged and shared a kiss and then he was gone. When I turned around after waving goodbye to him everyone was looking at me with big grins on their faces.

"Alright girl spill. We want all the juicy details. When and where," Maxine said.

So I told them what had happened from when Aidan had seen me wrestling at the open day until then.

"You're managing him on Sunday night?" Maxine asked.

"Yes that's right," I said.

"So you're together in and out of the ring," Amanda Rose asked.

"Yes we are. I'm ecstatic as I've liked Aidan for a long time and always hoped something would happen between us," I said.

"Congratulations," Carmel said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Aidan**

The training weekend started the next morning and when I arrived at the Greenock Sports Center I could see that there was a diverse group of people who were participating. Amber was with Maxine and Amanda Rose but she noticed me come in and smiled at me to acknowledge me. I found a seat and got ready to watch the morning session. Those in the class would be at different stages in their training. Some would have already had some training like Amber and Amanda Rose and some would have had no training at all. Amber was warming up with the others and she looked nice in shorts and a t-shirt. As the session got under way I had eyes only for Amber. She seemed to be able to pick things up by just watching and was able to help the others who didn't pick things up so quickly. The first session was all about falling and rolling correctly which was vital to avoid getting hurt in the ring. The trainees wouldn't be able to move onto learning anything else until they could fall and roll safely. I knew Amber already knew how to fall and roll safely. So she didn't have any problems with the exercises they were asked to do. At the end of the session it was lunchtime and the trainees were going to watch videos and DVDs. They had been required to bring a cut lunch and I had done so as well. Amber joined me and we talked quietly discussing the others at the camp.

 **Amber**

Aidan and I talked quietly, discussing the others at the weekend and how they were doing. From watching Aidan had gotten a good idea of how everyone was doing. There were some who just weren't going to cut it and would probably be cut at some point. There was no point them carrying on training if in the long run they weren't going to be any good. The DVDs and videos we watched were of WWE and TNA wrestlers and we were encouraged to start thinking of ideas for our gimmick or character and our gear. For me I already had a character and gear so I was sorted. I did however pick up some cool ideas for moves and things I could do. The afternoon session was all about learning moves holds and throws. I learnt a lot of new stuff to add to my repertoire. I was conscious of Aidan watching me as I learnt the new moves, holds and throws and thankfully managed to avoid any stuff ups in front of him. At the end of the session we warmed down and then we had free time until the evening session where we watched the experienced wrestlers train.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you train tonight," I said to Aidan.

"You'll be able to see the moves I'm working on adding to my repertoire," Aidan said.

"Awesome," I said.

We headed out of the gym and Aidan drove us in to Greenock central There we checked out the shops and did some shopping. It was great to spend some time enjoying Aidan's company. We had fish and chips for dinner then headed back to the Greenock Sports Centre

 **Aidan**

When we got back to the Greenock Sports Centre it was time for the experienced pro wrestlers to train. I changed into a pair of league shorts, kick pads and knee pads and a t-shirt then joined the others in the ring. After I'd done my warm-ups we started training. I could hear Amber calling out encouragement as I practiced various moves holds and throws and bumping for more advanced throws and moves. Then Kenny and I began working out what we'd do in our match. As Amber was going to manage me she would have a part to play too. This would be worked out before the show the next night. When it was time for me to take a break I joined Amber.

"You're amazing. I seriously love the moves you were working on," Amber said.

"Thanks," I said, "You're going to be amazing too," I said.

"It will be a long time before I'm anywhere near as good as you," I said.

"You might be surprised. You're doing incredibly well now," I said.

"Only time will tell I guess," Amber said.

We smiled at each other and cuddled up to watch what the others were doing. All too soon it was time for me to get back into it. I got back in the ring and began practicing various spots that could be used in matches.

 **Amber**

I was really enjoying watching Aidan train. He was absolutely amazing and looked totally sexy in his league shorts and t-shirt. I was learning loads just from watching him and the other experienced wrestlers train. At the end of the session training was over for the day and we were dismissed.

"Get some rest and relaxation everyone and we'll see you back here tomorrow ready for some more hard work," our trainer said.

I was looking forward to the next day where we'd be working on our characters and things like acting and showmanship.

"Shall we do something this evening?" Aidan asked, coming up to me.

"Sure why not," I said.

"I will go and shower and then we can go," Aidan said.

"I should shower too," I said.

So I headed to the showers and after enjoying a hot shower I dried off and dressed and packing my training gear away headed outside. Aidan hadn't come out so I waited by his car until he emerged.

"Sorry babe there was a queue for the showers," Aidan said.

"It's fine," I said.

The other LWWA girls had congregated by Maxine's car.

"Guys I'm going with Aidan so I'll see you back at Carmel's place," I said.

 **Aidan**

I smiled as Amber told the other girls where she was going. It would be awesome to spend the evening alone with Amber. Just the two of us. After we got going we discussed where we were going to go.

"How about we grab some food then go clubbing? I feel like partying," I said.

"Sure thing," Amber said.

So we got some takeaway dinner then drove to the Greenock clubs.

"This is awesome," Amber said to me as we jammed to the beat of a fast song.

"I'm so glad we've gotten together. I'm having an awesome time with you," I said.

I smiled at Amber happily. Then a song by The Doors came on and my smile broadened.

"I love this song. I'm even thinking of using it as my entrance music at Dublin Domination. Just for that night," I said.

"That would be cool," Amber said.

A slow song came on then and we moved close together. Amber's arms were wrapped around my neck and her body was pressed against mine. I felt my body growing hot as we danced and Amber looked at me her eyes growing wide then moved away from me a bit.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened," I said an embarrassed look on my face.

"I know you are in love with me but I didn't realize I turned you on that much," Amber said.

I burst out laughing.

"Well now you know how much you turn me on baby," I said.

 **Amber**

I tried not to glance down at Aidan but it was very hard not to. He must have been very uncomfortable but I didn't say anything more.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," Aidan said, guessing what I was thinking.

He smiled at me and we resumed dancing.

"Try to think about something other than me," I advised him.

"That's what I am doing," Aidan said.

It wasn't long before he seemed to be ok again.

"Don't tell anyone what happened tonight," Aidan said to me.

"I won't," I assured him."

"Are you coming over to Dublin Domination?" Aidan asked me.

"I'd like to," I said.

"Wanna ride with me?" Aidan asked.

"Would love to. I know I'd only be a fan there but that's ok," I said.

"We would stay with my parents in Clondalkin," Aidan told me.

"Awesome," I said.

"Have you been to Dublin before?" Aidan asked me

"Yeah a few times," I said.

 **Aidan**

It was great that Amber would be coming with me to Ireland for Dublin Domination. She would be able to meet my mam and da as well.

"So are you and Kenny all organized for your match tomorrow?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah we are," I said.

I told Amber what she would be doing and she smiled. Kenny was working face and I was working heel so she'd be working heel and would interfere to help me and distract the referee so I could use dirty tactics.

"Have I told you I've got this tiger striped mini dress to wear tomorrow when I manage you," Amber said.

"No you hadn't. I can't wait to see you in it," I said.

I smiled at Amber who giggled.

"So will we be partying after the show in Dublin?" Amber asked.

"Don't know to be honest. Depends how we all feel?" I said.

"Fair enough. I know I can get pretty sore at times after matches and training," Amber said.

"Yup," I said.

"I'm not too bad now," Amber said.

"Me neither," I said.

 **Amber**

We continued to dance and talk. During the slow songs it was great to snuggle up close to Aidan and breathe in his masculine scent. Finally though we left the club and Aidan drove us up the Lyle Hill road to the lookout at the top. There he parked and we moved into the backseat of the car and cuddled up tight. It wasn't long before we were making out and enjoying being alone with each other.

"I love you so much," Aidan said, between kisses.

"I love you too," I said.

I realized things were in danger of getting too hot and heavy so gently pulled away from Aidan.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

Aidan looked at me and I explained about my beliefs.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll respect that," he said.

We started making out again and to my relief Aidan kept his word. Finally we headed back to Carmel's place where everyone wanted to know what we'd gotten up to. I told them what they wanted to know and then we talked about our day. Everyone was excited about the next two days and had enjoyed the first day of the training weekend.

 **Aidan**

I returned to where I was staying and called it a night. The next morning I headed back to the Greenock Sports Centre arriving at the same time as Amber and the other LWWA

"Hey babe," Amber greeted me as I joined her.

"Morning sexy," I said.

We kissed ignoring the fact we had an audience to watch us being affectionate then headed inside. Amber was dressed in shorts and a sports bra ready for training. As the session started I watched and listened. It was all about development of their characters and gimmicks. It took me back to when I began training and how I'd come up with my "The Dublin Brawler" Aidan Turner name and gimmick. For those who already had a character they were asked to cut a promo in character. I couldn't help but smile when Amber cut an awesome promo. The trainers then used Amber's Taika character to show how Amber had developed her character. After that everyone was asked to get into groups and brainstorm character ideas. I watched as Amber interacted with her group helping them out. She was my beautiful clever girlfriend and I loved her to bits.

 **Amber**

The morning session started off with working on our characters and gimmicks. As I was already sorted for both I helped the others out. Some people knew what they wanted to do and others were yet to come up with anything. After an hour or so we then began working on showmanship. It was great to get feedback on how my camera and crowd work was and get pointers on how I could improve. By the end of the session I felt I was doing better than I had been before the session. The weekend was doing me the world of good. After that we worked on our acting skills and again I got a lot out of it and learnt a lot. When we broke for lunch I joined Aidan and we cuddled up

"You're doing really well babe. Love you," Aidan said

He brushed my cheek with his lips and I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to the show tonight," I said.

"Me too. I'm going over against Kenny," Aidan said.

It felt great being cuddled into Aidan and I smiled at all my friends. We enjoyed the DVD that was being played while we ate our lunches. That afternoon we were working on more advanced moves, holds and throws. Finally I would be able to learn some new stuff to add to my repertoire. We would also get to do some mock matches and some of us would be chosen to wrestle that night in the show to show how much we'd learnt.

 **Aidan**

After lunch I watched as Amber began learning more advanced moves, holds and throws. She seemed to be able to see something done and be able to do it simply by copying what she'd seen. She was amazing as she flew around the ring and I couldn't wait to see if she'd get to wrestle in the show that night. If she did it would be her first match in a proper show in front of a real crowd. And I would manage her if she was in a match. After a couple of hours of that the trainees began doing mock matches. They worked on their calling and how to put a match together. Again Amber was a quick learner and I could see her improving. Finally at the end of the session the trainers announced the names of those who'd be wrestling that night. I waited with baited breath to see if Amber's name was called. And it was. We hugged and I kissed her excitedly.

"I can't wait to get out there and show them what I can do," Amber said.

I nodded and smiled then watched as Amber and her opponent worked out what they were going to do. I was going to manage her so I worked with them to come up with some spots for me to interfere and distract the ref. I would be helping Amber get the pinfall by putting her feet on the ropes. Then we had to set up for that night's show. Those who weren't in it were going to be watching and would help with the set up and pack up. We all pitched in and it didn't take long to get the ring set up and chairs put out.

 **Amber**

Once that was done I set up to do hair and the girls who were performing got me to do their hair. Aidan went and hung out with the guys while I worked and once I was done and had done my own hair I joined him.

"You look great," Aidan said.

Neither of us had changed into our ring gear as we were going to change later on. We chatted with everyone and hung out until it was time for fans to arrive then went backstage. As I got changed I suddenly began feeling nervous as I'd be wrestling in front of a larger crowd than that at a LWWA show.

"I'm so nervous," I said to Aidan.

"You'll be fine when you get out there," Aidan said.

I knew he was right and I could hear the crowd cheering and booing the wrestlers who were wrestling first.

"Do you get nervous before you wrestle?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Aidan said.

He told me that he generally only got nervous if he was working an unfamiliar crowd such as appearing at a show run by a different promotion or working in an unfamiliar place such as when LPW went to anywhere they hadn't been before.

"Are you nervous tonight?" I asked.

"I am a bit actually," Aidan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Aidan**

I was going to be working in front of an unfamiliar crowd so had a few jitters. But once I was out there I would be fine as I always was. There were two more matches before Amber's so we both went and got changed. It was the first time we'd both been in our ring gear at the same time.

"Girl we need to get some photos taken," I said, when Amber re-joined me.

"Damn right we do," Amber said, grinning.

So we got one of the guys to take some pics using Amber's camera and snuggled up in various poses. After that we went to gorilla as it was nearly time for Amber's match. The match before hers finished and then her opponent was announced. After Amber's opponent had done her entrance Amber's music started and we stepped through the curtains. I sneered at the crowd then spun Amber into my arms and kissed her. The crowd booed as we kissed and hurled insults at us as we made our way down to the ring looking arrogant and cocky. I climbed the ring steps ahead of Amber and sat down on the middle rope holding the top rope up so Amber could step through. Once we were in the ring we hugged and then I slid Amber's cloak off her shoulders slowly and sensually and passed it to someone at ringside then kissed her again. I then got out of the ring and stood in Amber's corner as she limbered up. She was wrestling another of the female trainees, Ice and as the match began Amber looked good

 **Amber**

I was wrestling Ice, one of the other trainees and as we began working through our match we quickly settled down and the match flowed nicely. We had gone over our match several times that afternoon so we both knew what we were doing when. I had been a bit concerned I might not remember the sequence of moves, holds and throws we were going to do but that concern disappeared. We had good chemistry together and the crowd seemed to be appreciating us. The crowd booed when Aidan interfered and distracted the ref. There were some calls of you suck when he grabbed Ice's feet and pulled causing her to fall flat on her face. I took advantage which got me booed and the crowd booed again when Aidan provided distractions. He also helped me beat Ice down when the ref got knocked out which also earned us a lot of boos and heat from the crowd. At the end of the match Aidan as planned helped me pin Ice by putting my feet on the ropes. After the pinfall was counted he got in the ring and we hugged in the middle of the ring and after sharing a kiss we posed. On the way back up the ramp a fan leaned over the railing.

"You suck Turner and your skanky girlfriend sucks too. You're as bad as each other," the fan called out.

"Screw you. At least I'm with a REAL winner. You're nothing compared to Aidan," I said.

We both smirked then started moving again. Once we were backstage Aidan turned to me a big smile on his face.

"That was AWESOME! Great comeback," Aidan said.

"Thanks. What an amazing feeling that was out there. I wish I could get back out there and do it all again," I sad.

"You'll be out there again managing me a bit later on," Aidan said.

 **Aidan**

I recognized Amber's thrill of performing all too well as I felt exactly the same after performing. It was always a major buzz to be out in the ring performing as it was the best thing in the world. Someone handed Amber her cloak and I slipped it over her shoulders again.

"I am so proud of you. That was an excellent debut," I said to her.

We hugged and kissed then after Amber had gone and changed into her tiger striped mini dress joined the others backstage where we chatted about the matches that had happened so far. And then it was time for my match against Kenny Williams. Ben did his entrance first and then Amber and I did our entrance. Amber did an excellent job of being cocky and arrogant and made it clear that she thought I was the only one worth her time. We got in the ring and she slid my jacket off my shoulders then wrapped her body around me in a sensual pose. This earned us boos and some off color comments I gave the crowd the evils then began circling Ben as the bell rang. We locked up and the match was on. It was fast and furious with us both having the upper hand at various times. Several times I threw Ben out of the ring and Amber attacked him while I distracted the ref. She was also able to distract him when he slid out of the ring and when he made to approach her I'd sneak up from behind and attack him. We made a great combination and I could tell we'd be great as either heels or faces. I finally got Ben in the Shamrock and tapped him out. As he lay there beaten Amber slid into the ring and the two of us beat him down.

 **Amber**

I had really enjoyed being in Aidan's corner and had had a lot of fun managing him. My acting was improving tremendously and I loved it. We both got changed into street clothes then hung out with the others till the show finished. We then pitched in to help pack up and while I was helping to pack up I got approached by some fans asking if they could have a photo with me and my autograph. It was the first time that I'd ever been asked and it was a great feeling. I signed a piece of paper for them as Taika then posed for a photo. Then they wanted a photo with Aidan and then one with both of us. When they finally left we resumed helping pack up. Over the next half an hour quite a lot of people wanted to talk to me and I was surprised at how popular I was getting to be. I knew when I got back to Auckland I wanted to create a Taika profile on Facebook so I could interact with fans. After we were done packing up it was suggested we all go and get something to eat and have a few drinks. Everyone liked the idea so we headed into town to a local club. Aidan offered me a ride and during the ride we talked about the next and final day of the camp. We would be learning more advanced moves holds and throws and working on our promo work and doing photo shoots.

"I can't wait to see your photos. You should put them up on your character profile on Facebook," Aidan said.

He too was considering making a character profile on Facebook.

 **Aidan**

We arrived at the club that had been chosen and after Aidan found a park we alighted from his car and headed inside Aidan slipping his arm around my waist. We ordered some food and got drinks then joined the others at their table.

"Hey everyone," Aidan called out.

Everyone greeted us warmly and soon we were laughing and talking about the show. The overall consensus was that it had gone really well. Amber had her first match in front of a live crowd under her belt and it had gone really well.

"I can't believe how well it went. I got the reaction I wanted and everyone seemed to think I was really good," Amber said.

"You were good. And you're going to be even better," I said.

"So what happened with you and Sarah?" Amber asked.

"She didn't like the fact that wrestling took up so much of my life. We met at a party and she had never been to a wrestling show. When she did come she didn't really find it that interesting and only came to support me. And she got bored when she and I were with my wrestling friends. So it just came to an end," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear," Amber said.

"Don't be. It's meant we can be together," I said.

Amber smiled at that and snuggled into me.

 **Amber**

At the end of the night Aidan dropped me back at Carmel's place and I went straight to bed as I was sore and stiff. The next morning when Aidan picked me up he told me he was sore too from his match.

"You and me both huh," I said.

"Yup," Aidan said.

I had another day of camp to go so we headed to the Greenock Sports Center. After we'd done our warm ups, stretches and conditioning exercises we began working on more advanced stuff. We learnt some holds, throws and moves then put them together in drills. It was fun doing the drills and I was learning at the same time. When we broke for a water break I joined Aidan who smiled at me.

"Looking great up there babe," he said.

He leant over and found my mouth with his not caring that everyone else could see. I kissed back and when we came up for air I cuddled into Aidan. The rest of the morning was spent working on more drills and moves, holds and throws. I learnt a lot of stuff that I could add to my repertoire. Over lunch Aidan and I talked and watched wrestling DVD's with the others.

 **Aidan**

I had enjoyed watching Amber train and could tell she was learning a lot.  
"I can't wait until you guys do your first show. I know I won't be able to manage you but I'll be there as a fan," I said.

"Awesome," Amber said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew LWWA were our direct competition but I couldn't see any reason why we couldn't go as fans.

"We need to get our own ring before we can do our own shows as the ring we train in isn't a proper wrestling ring and is pretty old. We want to get our own ring and our own training facility," Amber said.

"Have you guys an idea of what a ring will cost?" I asked.

"We have and it will be quite a while before we can get one. We are looking at fundraising and stuff like that," Amber said.

"I will definitely help to fundraise," I said.

"Would your management be happy about that?" I asked.

I hadn't thought about that and I had to admit they probably wouldn't be happy about me helping the competition. I wasn't even sure if they would be happy about me dating someone from the competition.

"Well you know what. If they don't like it and ask me to leave I'll come over to Wahine Mamau and help train you guys and be your manager," I said.

 **Amber**

I really liked the sound of that but at the same time I'd hate for him to have to leave LPW.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," I said.

"I should hope not," Aidan said.

"And I am hoping we don't have our shows on the same night as LPW," I said.

"That would be a bit silly as I know there are fans who would go to both shows and they'd be forced to choose," Aidan said.

"It would suck if I couldn't see you wrestle because I was wrestling on the same night," I said.

"Same for me," Aidan said.

"I wonder if you'd be welcome at training to watch us train?" I mused.

"To be honest I don't know. It would be up to Maxine I suppose," I said.

"Yeah it would," I said.

We talked a bit longer and then lunch was over. I returned to the mats and training began again. We spent the afternoon working on promos, learning how to work the crowd and doing photo shoots. It was fun posing for the camera in various poses and cutting promos. Aidan and I even did a promo together and we complimented each other well. At the end of the day the camp was over and Aidan and I headed back to Carmel's. We spent a quiet evening there as I was exhausted from 3 days of training.

 **Aidan**

The next morning Vinny and I loaded up my car and then we drove over to Carmel's to pick up Amber. I loaded her bag into the boot and then we were off.

"Hey Amber some of the matches from Saturday night are up on you tube yours included," Vinny said.

"Awesome," Amber said.

"Some of the LPW guys have been making nasty comments about your match and Amanda Rose's match," Vinny said.

"I was furious when I saw what they said," I said.

"I hate to think how Maxine is going to react," Amber said.

Amber wasn't surprised at all that she was being trashed by some of the LPW guys.

"They shouldn't be dissing you like this. I hate it and I wish it would stop," I said.

"It won't stop," Amber said, "Unless they grow up," she ended.

"I think it's because some of the others don't like Maxine and don't want her to succeed," I said.

"That's what it will be," Amber said.

 **Amber**

I watched the match on my phone and saw the comments that had been made. I knew Maxine would find them hurtful.

"The worst of this is that the actions of those guys who have made those comments will reflect badly on LPW as a whole," I said.

"And reflect badly on those of us such as myself and Vinny who aren't involved in this," Aidan said.

"Yeah that's right. It's really unprofessional too as we are all wrestlers. Isn't it an unwritten rule that you don't badmouth another promotion?" I asked.

"Yes that right. To be honest I'm ashamed to be part of such an organization that includes members who behave like this," Aidan said.

"Me too," Vinny added.

"Why the heck should I continue to support people who are going to behave in such an unprofessional manner?" I asked.

"You should keep coming to shows to see those of us who haven't been unprofessional. It would suck if you stopped coming," Aidan said.

I knew that but I really didn't like the comments that were made. I had no desire to have anything more to do with the wrestlers who made the comments.

 **Aidan**

I understood how Amber felt.

"If it helps I'm going to be having words with those guys. Since they made fun of my girlfriend. I won't stand for that," I said.

"Um I think it might be a good idea if you don't tell them I'm your girlfriend. I have a feeling LPW are going to be mud with Maxine and she may want us to distance ourselves from you guys," Amber said.

"She wouldn't stop us seeing each other would she. She knows I would never make fun of you or anyone in LWWA," I said.

"And she should know that I wouldn't either," Vinny said.

"I'm sure she would know that. And I know it's the younger less mature guys who have made the comments," Amber said.

I was really worried about the backlash from what some of the LPW guys had done. It would suck if we were all judged on what they had done. By the time we'd gotten home some of the BPW guys had added comments to the matches joining in the making fun of Amber and Amanda Rose. So far no one from London Wide Pro Wrestling another London Based Promotion had gotten involved and I knew that LWWA were on good terms with them.

 **Amber**

The following weekend was our next training session and when we got there Maxine spoke to us as a group.

"I'm sure you've all seen the comments about your matches. I was not impressed and have spoken to LPW and BPW management and laid complaints. From here on in no one in LPW is to know anything about what we are doing. They are the COMPETITION and we want to be better than them. I'm sorry Amber and I know this will be hard for you but that means you can't tell Aidan ANYTHING.

"Is he still going to be welcome to come to our shows?" I asked.

"He and any of the others from LPW can come as fans just like you go to their shows as a fan. But he can't come and watch you train I'm sorry. He can pick you up and drop you off but he can't stay to watch. I think he will understand," Maxine said.

"That is ok and yeah he'll understand. I think he just wants to know if we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend," I said.

"Yeah just as long as he doesn't know what we're up to apart from coming to our shows," Maxine said.

I was tremendously relieved to hear that.


End file.
